Alone
by Beni Malkal
Summary: Mesmo sem Natsu vê-lo, Igneel nunca saíra de seu lado.  One-Shot Dragneel


**N/A**: Fairy Tail pertence a um sem coração, o Hiro-kun.

Eu amo esses dois, sério mesmo. Espero que gostem, foi uma pequena homenagem aos meus dois personagens favoritos, Natsu e Igneel. Hiro-kun, por favor, trás logo Igneel de volta! (POV Igneel)

* * *

><p>Eu nunca havia perdido nada.<p>

Cada lágrima, cada sorriso, cada piada.

Eu queria estar perto dele. Voltar a treiná-lo, voltar a abraçá-lo. Eu havia perdido tanta coisa, nós havíamos perdido tanto.

Eu estava sempre de olho nele – quando sua amiga faleceu, eu estava lá, e percebi que ele revivia o momento em que eu havia partido.

Ele sempre revivia esse momento, remoía este por dentro. Mas eu sempre estive lá, mesmo que ele não soubesse.

E nunca fora o suficiente, para nenhum de nós.

Ele entrara numa guilda, e encontrara um gato azul. Ovo de dragão? Dei gargalhadas com aquilo. Ele havia lutado contra tantos. Seu nome era famoso agora. Tinha conhecido tantas pessoas sábias, ficado tão mais forte...

Eu queria tê-lo ensinado mais.

Queria poder rir com ele, queria poder conversar com ele sobre seus amigos e sobre sua vida na guilda. Eu queria que toda a dor que ele sentia por ter sido abandonado acabasse. Eu queria poder acalmá-lo e acalentá-lo.

Por mais que Grandine insistisse, eu nunca poderia fazer isso. Sempre estaria distante assim. Intervir apenas traria mais dores.

Ele encontrara pessoas importantes, pessoas que o acompanharam e acompanhariam para sempre. Uma família naquele lugar. Uma família com quem viver uma eterna aventura.

Fairy Tail, certo...?

Eu podia ver através dele como ninguém mais o fazia. Por trás daquele sorriso e determinação, estava uma das pessoas mais tristes que se podia imaginar.

Ele só queria seu pai de volta.

Eu nunca poderia voltar.

E todo dia 7/7/777, ele acordava como hoje.

- NATSU, O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? – gritou a menina estranha, Lucy, ou o que seja. Natsu estava na cama dela. Eu me perguntava como ela ainda não havia se acostumado com isso. Eu era o único que sabia o motivo pelo qual ele ia até lá toda noite. – SAIA DAÍ AGORA!

Natsu abriu um dos olhos e se levantou sem dizer nada. Sua expressão não era a mesma de sempre. Suas sobrancelhas não estavam juntas, criando o rosto gritante tão característico. Ele não mostrava nenhuma emoção sequer. A garota se surpreendeu. Era a primeira vez que via?

- Natsu, o que está acontecendo? Tudo bem com você? Happy...

Ela olhou para o gato pedindo por ajuda, mas ele apenas fez não com a cabeça.

- Desculpe, Lucy. Estou indo.

O garoto saiu antes de ela sequer piscar.

- Happy?

- Hoje é dia sete, Lucy... Igneel foi embora hoje. Deixe ele sozinho, ok?

Ela assentiu, simplesmente, e os dois foram para a guilda juntos. Ao chegar lá, não presenciaram o barulho e a festa costumeira; o ambiente estava muito triste, todos pareciam abatidos. Erza, Gray, Mira e Charles estavam junto de Wendy, que chorava. Gazille estava com Lily e Levy, sem expressão, como Natsu.

A garota desconsiderou o pedido de Happy e saiu a procurar pelo rosado. Todos estavam tentando ajudar os Dragon Slayers, e Natsu também precisava saber que não estava sozinho.

Ela procurou sem sucesso.

Eu era o único que sabia aonde ele estava. Numa grande floresta no meio de Ca elum, havia uma clareira. Perto dali, uma caverna.

Eu e Natsu vivíamos ali, muito tempo atrás. Ele sempre ia até lá.

Hoje, ele estava sentado no meio da clareira. Havia tirado o cachecol e o olhava. Pequenas lágrimas caiam de seu rosto.

Eu queria tanto enxugá-las e sorrir para ele. Era tudo que eu queria.

Ele começou a tremer, e a soluçar. Em todos aqueles anos em que eu silenciosamente o observava, nunca o vi assim. Nem mesmo nos dias sete, do mês sete.

Ele sentia dor. Eu sentia dor.

Horas se passaram.

"Igneel"

Olhei para o lado, e vi um brilho azulado. Grandine.

"Por que está chorando?" Toquei meu rosto e percebi que uma única lágrima corria por minha face.

"Suma daqui" ordenei. Ela evaporou.

- Igneel. – ouvi a voz chorosa de Natsu. – Igneel... Por que você foi embora? Eu preciso de você, pai, eu não quero mais ficar sozinho!

Não pude evitar. Chorei também.

Duas horas da manhã, ele chegava na casa da garota. Ela dormia. Ele inspirou profundamente. O cheiro dela, por algum motivo tão parecido com o meu, o acalmou. Ele parou de chorar, e deitou-se ao seu lado.

Ele não estava sozinho. Ele nunca estaria sozinho.

A Fairy Tail estava com ele, e eu sempre estaria olhando por ele.

Natsu... um dia nos encontraremos de novo.

Eu também não quero ficar sozinho.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Aff, chorei escrevendo isso. (Ca Elum aparece no mapa de Earth Land, mas não sei se escrevi certo. Anyway, é perto de Fiore.)

Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
